


Jeremy Renner's adopted Daughter

by Torchwood3



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Homeless kid, Kid Fic, Trespasser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: Jasmine Renna Barnes is a homeless kid that ran away from her home in Texas when her father killed her mother. She winds up in Los Angelos, California were she is living in this abandoned foreclosed house and working at a dinner. Her godfather is helping her as well as the owner of the dinner to have a life. That is until Jeremy Renner buys the house to flip it and he finds her there. Instead of calling the cops like he normally would if it was an adult, he decides to help her once he finds out her story.





	1. Introduction

Hello, my name is Jasmine Renna Barnes and I am 14 years old. To understand my story, I must go into why I have run away a year ago.

I was born to Sarah and Michael Barnes on November 10, 2004. My father Michael is an alcoholic and doesn’t work. My mother Sarah worked two jobs, she was a waitress and a cashier. My father when drunk was very abusive and had finally killed my mother, when he came after me, I took what little money in the house which was a lot more then I thought. It was about 200 dollars, I took my mothers cellphone and called 911 after I left the house with my things and money. I wound up in California and rented a cheap hotel room. I do not know if my father has been arrested or not. Once I had settled in the hotel room I went to Walmart and bought a cooler, and some food. Do I have someone helping then yes, but they are back in Texas and that is my godfather. He sends me money when he can, but it is never much. He has offered to come get me, but I told him no. Not with my father still alive that is. He did send me my paperwork to enroll in school where I am. I live in a high-class neighborhood but go to school at Palms Middle School and I work at Papa’s Sanchez’s American Cuisine. My boss pays me under the table and lets me use the address, so I can go to school. You must ask why don’t the cops help me out, well its because they don’t really care as long as I don’t break the law. Am I yes, because I am trespassing in an abandoned home. In the house I have running water and that’s all that matters to me. I have candles and lanterns that I use and I eat at the dinner and school. I also have snacks and drinks and sandwich stuff that I keep in my cooler at home. Is it easy to live with no lights, no but I survive and that’s all that matters. So, I am going to get to my story now, so I hope you enjoy my life story from June to on.

 


	2. Enrolling in School

Friday June 1st, 2018

“Jasmine can you please meet me in the office please” my boss Peter Bishop called.

“Of course, sir” giving her tables to my coworker Josh until I came back if I did that is.

I arrived in his office and set down.

“How are you today?”

“I am good, Mr. Bishop”

“Good, Jasmine you are only 13 and my wife and I would like you to go back to school. Now has your godfather sent the paper work I have asked him for?”

“Yes, sir. May I ask if I am still going to be able to work because I do need this job”

“Of course, you have proved to be a hard worker and that you are truthful. I know it was hard to tell my wife and I about your situation, but you did, and we have agreed to help you. Jasmine, your godfather has signed over custody and I know you are not going to let us move you in, so we are just going to help how ever you let us. Today we are going to go and enroll you in Palms Middle school. So, let’s go.”

“OK, just let me get my bag”

I ran out of the office and clocked out and got my bag, meeting Peter in the back. I got in the car and we drove over to the school. He parked, and we walked in to the school. I let him handle the paperwork, while I got a tour of the school. Two hours later, we left, and I was enrolled into school. We got back to the diner and I went back to work. When my shift was over I got on the bus and went home.

Once I was home I ate my dinner and got on my laptop and looked up any summer homework if we had any. I didn’t see any, so I shut it off and went to get ready for bed.


	3. School Shopping and Going about my days

Wednesday August 1, 2018

I went to Walmart and started getting food, drinks and school supplies and clothes, getting new shoes as well. I got a messenger bag with Captain America and the Winter Soldier on it. I got Avengers pens, folders, pencil bag, and a zip up binder. Once I was done getting my school supplies, I went to the clothes and shoes department. I got two pairs of tennis shoes, and two pairs of closed toe high heel boots. I then went over to the clothes and got some jeans and uniform shirts and pants just in case. Once I paid, and left I found a leather shop on the way and got me a leather jacket spending money I shouldn’t but am. I got back on the bus and went home. Was it a pain in the ass, yes, but I got the bags home.

I fixed me some dinner and started sorting and putting my school supplies together. Once I was finished eating and putting my stuff together it was 10 pm so I went and got ready for bed because in the morning I have work.

Thursday August 2, 2018

I got up at 4 am and got ready for work. I took a shower to wake up some and when I got out and got dressed in my work uniform. I then made sure that I had enough for a coffee from Starbucks which thankfully I did. I wouldn’t be able to get a coffee until Monday after this but oh well. The leather jacket was worth it. I figure since that I am more settled then I ever have been. I am going to start my research back up on Natural Disasters, and Pompeii, but that won’t happen until I have access to books at school, so I won’t be able to start the research until the 14th or 15th when I start school. I guess I will see what happens between now and then.  

 I got to work, clocked in. I drank my coffee as I worked and of course as the lunch rush came in I had to deal with three assholes complaining that their food wasn’t right, or they didn’t want that at all. The third one that day I just let my coworker handle him and went about my day. Once my shift was over I got some dinner, clocked out and went home.


End file.
